Fated
by NotJustAGirlJustMe
Summary: In a universe in which Annabeth Chase was born 100 years too late...Percy Jackson, hero of the Titan War, is a minor sea god with many secrets, which have the potential to tear Olympus apart. A war is coming. The gods will take sides against each other. Demigods will turn on each other. No one is safe. AU.


_**Prologue:**_

**_The Year 2098_**

The moments after were awkward, to say the least. They both knew what they had done had been a terrible, terrible mistake. One they could not undo.

They had broken a sacred oath, and more likely than not, there would be devastating consequences.

"This stays between us. It never happened. Promise me you won't tell anyone," she demanded, her words harsh and panicked. "No matter what happens swear you won't tell. Swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx...I won't tell," he replied, quietly.

They both knew it was futile. A secret of this magnitude could not stay hidden forever, especially not among the gods. But they swore anyway, in hopes that it would somehow help to counteract the inevitable.

She got up from the bed and collected her clothes. She dressed quietly. He tried not to watch her but couldn't really help it. He knew this would be their last and only time together, and the damage was done anyway, her vows were broken. Did it matter if he looked now?

She almost left without saying another word but paused at the last second. "If it had to be anyone...then I'm glad it was you, Percy," she said. Then she was gone.

**_Nine Months Later_**

He was awoken by rapid pounding on his cabin door. _His _cabin. As in the one dedicated to him. So far, he was the sole occupant.

"Mr. P! You have to come see this right now!" The voice sounded frantic.

He leapt out of bed with inhuman speed and raced to the door, throwing it open with such force in nearly broke off its hinges.

The demigod who had been pounding away on his front door almost hit him in the face. Percy dodged his fist just in time.

"Whoa! Sorry, Mr. P!"

There was just enough early morning light for Percy to make out who it was. "Danny! What's going on? Is the camp under attack?"

The young son of Athena shook his head.

"No, it's nothing bad. I think," he said. "You have to come right now! Follow me!" He took off running immediately toward the hill.

Very worried, Percy transformed himself into a seagull and flew after him.

A second demigod, a daughter of Iris, was waiting under the pine tree that used to be Thalia Grace on Half-Blood Hill. Her blond hair was dyed in a rainbow of colors, making her easy to spot.

She was peering up into the branches of the tree anxiously. Oddly enough, Peleus, the copper dragon who guarded the Golden Fleece, was doing the same.

"Rose!" Danny greeted her, panting slightly. "Is everything alright? I don't hear anything anymore."

Percy transformed back into his human form. He was frowning. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. There were no monsters anywhere in sight and the Fleece was where it should have been.

"What's going on?" he asked again, looking between the two campers.

"We heard crying," Rose explained. "Like a baby's crying, coming from up there." She nodded to the upper branches of the tall pine. Automatically, the two guys glanced up, listening.

"But it stopped just before you arrived," she finished.

"Mr. P, we were thinking maybe you could check it out," Danny added. "Neither of us could get up there, and if it really is a baby, we didn't want it to get hurt."

Percy had a strange sinking feeling in his gut but brushed it away. He nodded. "Got it," he said. "I'm on it. You guys have your weapons ready though, just in case it's not friendly."

They nodded. Danny drew his sword, and Rose picked up her javelin.

Percy transformed back into a pelican (which he figured was more intimidating than a seagull) and flew into the branches.

The two demigods waited nervously. Peleus huffed out a small cloud of smoke.

A moment later, Percy spoke. He sounded strange. "It-She is definitely a baby," he called.

Danny and Rose exchanged a look. They didn't know whether to be more relieved that it wasn't a monster or bewildered that a baby had magically appeared in a tree.

A moment later, Percy jumped (although really more like floated) down, holding a white bundle securely in his arms.

Sure enough it was a baby. The two teens moved closer to get a better look.

Soft, short, black hair covered her small head, and her blue-green eyes were fixed on Percy's face intently, as if trying to memorize it.

Percy stared back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"She's so cute!" Rose cooed. "Hi baby! What were you doing up in that tree?"

The baby looked at her and giggled.

"That's a good question," Percy mused.

"Could she be a demigod?" Danny wondered.

Rose gasped. "Oh no, you don't think her immortal parent put her up there, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted. "But someone did. You guys didn't see anyone?"

They both shook their heads.

"We had the dawn shift this morning. The guys who we replaced didn't mention anything unusual," the son of Athena explained. "Then all of a sudden we heard crying."

"It's was like she just appeared out of nowhere," Rose agreed.

"Huh," Percy said. He looked down at the baby.

"What are you going to do with her?" Danny asked.

Percy smiled. "Well, unless someone comes looking for her, I guess there's only one thing we can do: keep her."

"Yay!" Rose cheered. "She's really cute! Are you going to name her, Mr. P? Can I hold her?"

"Sure," he said, and carefully passed the baby girl to the daughter of Iris. "As for a name, it looks like she has one already."

"She does?"

"Yep." Percy picked up a loose corner of the swaddling blankets and showed them. There was a name clearly embroidered there in pink.

Atalanta.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I also don't own the cover photo (I can't draw to save my life).<strong>

This was a fic I started a long time ago, and I decided to post the first bit because otherwise I'd never finish it. It's sort of an odd idea, but I wanted to see what I could do with it. I apologize for the OC's. They're not super important; it's just that this is the future so most of the characters from the books would be dead. A few of them will make appearances though, and soon, though not in the form you might expect. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll hopefully have the first chapter, in which Annabeth makes her appearance, posted soon.


End file.
